I Told You I Love You Not Her!
by Jaymiabay
Summary: When Jayden Finds a Girl Named Wendy in a bush with a nilok trying to get her he saves her.But theirs a jeleous mia.Jayden/OC and Jayden/Mia?Ft Memily!
1. Confeshions

**I love PRS and thats why i made The Way I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY I HAD A FAMILY MEMBER WRITE IT But anyways i didn't write because she wanted to but ill write the next ! now read the story!**

* * *

Jayden Pov

It was great because antonio just joined the team.I Defeated i Guess were just sitting around trainning when we noticed someone was gone!

Hey Guys Where's Said dropping her stick and running towards me antonio and Ji.

I Don't Know?Kevin said.

Oh She Went on a walk Said Responding to the 4 of us.

I'll Just Go and Catch up with her then.I said rushing inside to go put on something else then ran outside of the door.

I Went Looking for mia when i saw a nilok trying to hurt this girl with just with red hair and an orange dress in bushes.I Ran Toward her and got rid of the nilok and helped her up.

"Are You Okay"

"Yes Im Girl Said.

"Im Jayden"

"Im Wendy"she Said.

"Hey Umm Wendy Are You Lost?"

"Yes Im Homeless..My Mom Kicked me out because i never did what they said to do..I've also had Morpher that my dad gave me before he past said

"Oh I Have An Room Left Maybe i can Give it to you and im also a samurai ranger"I Said Grabbing her.

It can Work for me i just need a place to stay.

When We Returned Back To The House I saw Mia sitting outside.I went by mia and asked her whats wrong she said nothing but i introduced Wendy to everyone.

Well Wendy have you used your Morpher?Ji Said Confussed.

Well Yes One Time But not all the Respond.

Welcome to the team said.

Then Mia Walked up to her and said"YEAH Welcome to the team"And Stormed out the door It Me Or does that girl hate me?Wendy Said About to cry.

No She Doesn't im going to see whats wrong with her.I Knew I Would Find the Dock and i saw a black figure sitting by the dark sparkle lake with her legs in it.

"Mia?"I Said walking towards her.

"What Do You want!"

"Mia Im Sorry its just"

"Just What?"

"Fine i'll tell you that i do have a crush on you and i didn't want to tell you because i thought you liked kevin!"

"You Thought i liked Kevin!"

"Yes"

"Jayden Why Would i Like him...He's Gay im sorry he is though"

"We All Know That He Likes Antonio"

Anyways i Pressed my lips onto mia's and kissed i opened my mouth so it can have We Were making out we both fell into the lake.

"Ahh we got wet!"Mia said Whinning.

"Yeah but were together"i Said swimming toward her kissing her.

After a Couple Hours of Kissing we got our wet selfs out of the Lake and walked back to the and I Went into my room and Made out a little bit then mia fell asleep in my I Pulled up the covers and went to i said kissing her on the lips once more and we fell asleep

* * *

**Chapter 2 is coming!**


	2. Injryed

**Hey Guys its me im back the summary:When Mia startes to not like wendy after an accident that she caused for mia.**

* * *

Mia Pov

"Jayden Wake Up!I Said Getting on top of him and taking a pillow and smacking him."

"Mia Im up!What is it?"

"I Got Lonely but also theirs a nilok attack."

"Mia Come on"Jayden said pulling me out of the bed and running to the battle to join the others.

{At The Battle nobody's Pov}

"EMILY Kevin Antonio WATCH OUT!"Said Mike Pushing Them also getting hit by the nilok.

"Guys Hold On"Wendy Said Morphing into The Orange Ranger.

"Samuraizer GoGo Samurai"Said Mia and Jayden.

While Mia jayden and wendy were Fighting the Moogers Wendy Threw her wepon at a mooger in front of mia causing it to hit her to."

Mia Pov

"AHHHHhh"

"Mia Hold On im coming"Said Jayden Getting out of the mega zord and coming down to help mia.

"Mia Are You Okay mia Wake up wake up mia wake up"

"Im So Sorry Jayden i Should of never thrown that at a mooger maybe i should just go home"Wendy said.

"SORRY! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT IF YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND GOT ALL THE ATTENION AND GET ME HURT!Why?WHY WOULD YOU DO IT!"Mia Said

Sobbing with an escaped tear falling out of her eyes while running.

"What Have I Done"Wendy Said Crying on the ground.

"Mia Wait Im Sorry!"Jayden Said looking at wendy then running after mia.

{~!3{Mia Pov}3!~}

How Could He do this to Us.I Can't Belive Him I Never Want to see him again.

"Mia Mia I-Im S-Sorry."Jayden Said Huffing and puffing.

Mia Turns around and moves from the tree and saw jayden and said"Haven't You Broken My Heart enough"

"Mia It Just Resently Happened"

".."Right When Mia was about to say something a nilok comes.

"Hello Samurai Rangers"Rynosnorus said.

"Rynosnorus why are you here"Jayden said.

"I Was Sent to put a pink edition to my dream world"Rynnosnourus says while spraying mia.

"MIA!"

"Have Fun Red Ranger"Rynnosnourus says Leaving.

Jayden What Happen to Antonio and the other rangers walking to where he is.

"Mia Shes In The Dream World"Jayden Said.

* * *

**I Don't Own the part about Rynnosnrus and dream world Anywas sorry for it being kinda short**


End file.
